Mobile robotic devices are being used more and more frequently in a variety of industries for executing different tasks with minimal or no human interactions. Such devices rely on various sensors to navigate through their environment and avoid driving into obstacles.
Infrared sensors, sonar and laser range finders are some of the sensors used in mobile robotic devices. Infrared sensors typically have a low resolution and are very sensitive to sunlight. Infrared sensors that use a binary output can determine whether an object is within a certain range, but are unable to accurately determine the distance to the object. Sonar systems rely on ultrasonic waves instead of light. Under optimal conditions, sonar systems can be very accurate, however, sonar systems have limited coverage areas; if used in an array, they can produce cross-talk and false readings; if they are installed too close to the ground, signals can bounce off the ground, degrading accuracy; and sound-absorbing materials in the area can produce erroneous readings.
Laser Distance Sensors (LDS) are a very accurate method for measuring distance that can be used on robotic devices, but, due to their complexity and cost, these sensors are typically not a suitable option for robotic devices intended for day-to-day home use.
A need exists for a more accurate and reliable, yet affordable method for remotely estimating distances.